


Molly

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly is a lifesaver, she doesn’t really knows it, but she is a lifesaver; almost the same way John is. If it weren’t for her; Sherlock wouldn’t be here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly

**Author's Note:**

> Have to love "the man" AKA as Hooper!

Molly is a lifesaver, she doesn’t really knows it, but she is a lifesaver; almost the same way John is. If it weren’t for her; Sherlock wouldn’t be here. He was absolutely grateful for her and to her; but he wasn’t that happy at all when he found about her broken engagement, and how hurt she was after that; he almost wished he could return her love and simply be happy; but his heart belonged to someone else, and he knew that she would really appreciate if he told her all about his future proposal, and even though she might be hurt, she truly loved him and would be happy for him and would give him advice, not only on how to propose or when, but how to keep John happy and in love.

Sherlock went to the morgue; Molly received him, like always, with a smile on her face and his cup of coffee “black, two sugars”. But this time, the visit was of a social nature; she was to be the first person to know that he wanted to propose to John, and he wanted to share his plans with her; see if his idea was right, if the engraving was right, and if the date was right, if not, he would have to go to the jeweller, get another ring and think of another date and another way to propose.

“My dear Molly, I hope you know that you’re my best friend and that I trust you with my life” Sherlock began. Molly nodded and looked at him quizzically; she wasn’t sure where this was leading, but she could only suspect that this was about John.

“Of course I know Sherlock, and I hope you know that I’m very grateful for your trust” She said encouraging her friend to keep talking

“As you Know; John and I have been “dating” for the last eleven months, and I feel this strange urge to have him in my life… legally” Sherlock looked at Molly and saw how her eyes filled with tears, not sad tears, but joyful tears

“Yes, Sherlock, I know; and believe you me, all the women in the world are going to be sad when you marry him, and will mourn your lose to the second most wonderful man in the world” She said jokingly

“So, you agree that I should propose?” Sherlock asked, as if her answer was baffling

“Yes my dear friend, you should. How are you planning on doing it?” She leaned over the slab and looked up at Sherlock

“I was planning on doing it in our flat, while watching telly” Sherlock said with a smile

“At the flat? Why not Angelo’s?” She was surprised that the plan seemed plain and too simple for the great Sherlock Holmes

“Well… I was planning on going to Angelo’s but, the date I’m planning on doing it is a very special date; I was planning on asking him here, because is where we met, but then I thought about it and decided on the day we caught the cabbie. Look” He handed Molly the ring

“Blessed cabbie? What does it mean?” Molly was intrigued, now more than ever

“Remember the “Pink Lady” blog entrance?” Molly nodded “Well, it was our first case together, and well… John helped me with the cabbie before I could take the pill and well… It seems like the perfect memory; because of that cabbie I knew that I loved John”

“Oh” Molly sighed

“I was planning on making dinner, or call his favourite Thai place, then, while watching telly, I’ll propose, on the exact date we met”

“It’s a wonderful idea Sherlock!” Molly squealed “I love how you want to surprise him, if you take him to Angelo’s, or bring him to the morgue and start talking about the day you met, he might get suspicious; I get it”

“So, you really like the idea?” Sherlock was looking at her like a lost puppy

“I love the idea. Congratulations, and thank you for trusting me” Molly was really happy; Sherlock was happy then she was happy.

“Thank you Molly, you are a lifesaver, if it weren’t for you, I might not be here. I can't stretch it enough; Moriarty never realised you were the most important person in my life” Sherlock kissed her on the cheek “I hope you find happiness soon. I love you Molly Hooper” Sherlock hugged her and then left the morgue and went home to his John

Molly just smiled; she never imagined she would hear Sherlock say he loved her, never mind the context. That afternoon, Sherlock became Molly's lifesaver; she knew that she had the love of the most wonderful man in the world, and that he confided in her, she couldn't be more happier, until she received a text from Sherlock

“By the way Molly, would you be my best man? Or woman? -SH”

She couldn’t keep the smile off of her face

“Of course I will be! I love you too, Sherlock Holmes. Thank you”

And for one afternoon, she found happiness.  


End file.
